Establish a National Clearinghouse as an information resource for educational materials and programs in the rheumatic diseases. It will not supply materials, but will direct inquirers to the appropriate sources. While it will answer requests from anyone, it will be designed primarily to serve those involved in educational activities, care givers, and health planners rather than the public at large.